


Castlehouse Lyrics

by BertinErnie03



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertinErnie03/pseuds/BertinErnie03





	Castlehouse Lyrics

Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U..)

I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
Straight for the castle

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic  
No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen (There's no use crying about it)

Crying about it  
C-C-Crying about it  
C-C-Crying about it  
About it  
About it (About it)

(I'm headed straight for the castle)  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
(Hey girl) D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
Hey girl(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E)  
Open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family (I see things that nobody else sees)

There's no use crying about it  
There's no use crying about it  
There's no use crying about it  
There's no use crying about it  
(Crying, crying, crying)  
I'm heading straight to the castle

They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
I'm headed straight for the castle  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains


End file.
